Spirits and Past Lives
by Madam Arachne
Summary: "It took quite some time for Korra to gain the patience to even sit and meditate, let alone enter the spirit world, but after several tedious attempts, she managed to complete her quest." Korra visits the spirit world for the first time and meets Aang.


**Greetings everyone! This is the second fanfiction I've ever written! I imagine Aang to still be somewhat carefree and playful, despite him having grown up. I've been waiting for someone to write something like this since the show first aired, but I have yet to be able to find one. So, that's where this came from!  
**

**I really hope I did the characters justice. If not, I apologize.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra in any way, shape, or form.  
**

It took quite some time for Korra to gain the patience to even sit and meditate, let alone enter the spirit world, but after several tedious attempts, she managed to complete her quest.

Once inside the mysterious world of spirits and past lives, she began to become quite curious to her surroundings; it was much different than Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe.

She stood in front of a rather steep and tall hill covered with the greenest grass she had laid her eyes upon; a staircase engraved with stone slithered up in zig-zags like a snake. Above the mountain, she spotted several lemurs and a few bison flying playfully in the air. They looked as if they were playing some kind of game that reminded her of tag.

The sky they quarreled in was a wonderful blue with white puffy clouds. And while she stood there, she couldn't help but to be reminded of Air Temple Island, despite the obvious lack of temple.

The longer she watched the animals play, the more she felt as if something was calling to her...beckoning her to climb the steep grassy hill.

And climb she did.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, nearly tripping a few times. And once she reached the top of the mountain, she spotted a figure sitting down with his back toward her; the ground under him made of the same stone as the bricks. She noticed the blue stripe on his bald head; the bright orange clothes that reminded her of Tenzin and his airbender children...and immediately she knew who this was.

"A-Avatar Aang..." Korra bowed respectively; fist in her palm as she closed her eyes, "It is an honor to finally be meeting you..." she trailed off, palms sweaty with nervousness.

And then there was silence. She lifted an eyelid, curious, and then she lifted both and stood straight.

"I've been trying for days-weeks…years to get into the spirit world to be able to talk to you. I-"

"Korra..." Aang interrupted in a deep voice, back still turned towards her.

"Y-yes?" asked the water tribe girl nervously.

Then, much to her surprise, Aang abruptly snapped his head around in order to face her; a large smile plastered on his face and eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Do you want to go penguin sledding with me?"

Silence returned again and Korra's face was filled with disbelief. That was not what she was expecting.

"E-excuse me?" asked the water tribe girl.

"Penguin sledding! I haven't done it in ages! Don't you think it would be fun?"

Korra wasn't quite sure she knew what to say. Her image of Aang, the proper and wise man she imagined he would be, was ruined. Was this guy serious? Was he testing her?

"Is this a test? Because if it is, I can tell you I'm ready for anything. Bring it on."

The mountain instantly filled with laughter that seemingly echoed throughout the entire area.

"Oh, Korra. Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself," he smiled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "Just bringing back old memories…."

His eyes suddenly looked distant; like he was in a world entirely of his own. There was also a hint of sadness in them which took her slightly aback and made her assume it had something to do with Sifu Katara. And although she was even more flummoxed than before she entered, she couldn't help but smile at the air of carefreeness that surrounded him.

**This is the second fanfic I've ever written. Hope it isn't too horrible. I really hope I did the characters justice.**


End file.
